User talk:PinguBonScott
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Frozenpedia, The Penguin Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley RePeat Hallo, Pingu. :D RePeat(talk) Hello there :D Seems like you are also a lover of penguins? :D Me? Not a hardcore lover but I think they are awesome. Nice place! Cool. :P Do you like the page design? I think It is pretty awesome :P It resembles a penguin if you see it that way :D :P Oh yeah, that's cool! Although... you could make a penguin background. But whatever you like best! :D RePeat(talk) Hey listen! If you ever need any technical help or coding help, holler and I'd be more than happy to help. ;) Right now I have a suggestion if you want. Passed you in the points! :P RePeat Thank you! Yes Wikia glitches like that... :| But I'm happy. :P Would it be too presumtious to ask for such a high role? XD Mk then! :D Oh! The idea! Hang on... Okay. Check out here. I made something I thought you might like. It's called an infobox. Basically it shows info about the penguin specimen. You can make it say whatever you want it to say. I didn't know what all you wanted it to say, so I went with the basics, but it can definitely be changed. Anyways, it shows the title, the image, scientific name, habitat... anything else. And I can change colors. I was thinking that if you want we could add them to every specimen page. IDK if you like it or not, it was just a thought. ;) Oh wow... I didn't expect you to take the admin request seriously XD Well thank you Pingu, and I shall prove to you that I am worth it! :D On the infobox. I can make it all ready right now. Just tell me what colors you like, and every bit of info you want on there. :D Hmm. Check it again and see if you like it. I couldn't decide on the background. The lettering is orange... ' '''TWENTY FIVE PICTURES?!?! Good grief! O_O :P I need to catch up :P ' '''Righty then. Now all I need is the information you want on the box! ---- The format resembles a penguin? :P Skull5657 (talk) 20:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, now I see! That's awesome! :D Skull5657 (talk) 20:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok.... :P Skull5657 (talk) 21:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) 270 edits... ok. And you're banned? Skull5657 (talk) 20:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) That's weird. Do you want me to delete it? Skull5657 (talk) 21:39, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Did so already :P PinguBonScott (talk) 21:43, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *facepalm* Oh, yeah. :P And, do you want me to not make any more species, because you have 3 to do? :P Skull5657 (talk) 21:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to add it tomorrow with pics! :) Skull5657 (talk) 21:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Thanks! :) Skull5657 (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, for some reason, it's not letting me see any of the new comments on the weekly blog post, inluding my own. :S Do you know why? Skull5657 (talk) 22:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I have no clue. I'll exit out, and then get back on. I already tried refreshing it. :S Skull5657 (talk) 22:05, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I passed you? You had 270 while I had 120 or 130.. Skull5657 (talk) 22:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. YES!!! IT WORKS NOW!!!! I totally exited out of all the tabs, and got back on. And now it's fine! :D :D Skull5657 (talk) 22:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *sighs* I did try logging out, but it didn't work. :P When I closed all the tabs it worked. So you didn't tell me correctly. :P Skull5657 (talk) 22:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) So, you can't say you told me so. :P Skull5657 (talk) 22:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Skull5657 Just making myself a section. :P Skull5657 (talk) 22:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, you havn't deleted it... :P Skull5657 (talk) 23:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Have to go. Bye. Skull5657 (talk) 23:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I won't! :) Skull5657 (talk) 00:09, August 25, 2012 (UTC) *slaps you* No need to brag. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll still make the page with pics for the Blue penguin(aka small) :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should get on chat? I mean, we keep on talking on each others talk pages. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Um, I might be able to chat now. :P Skull5657 (talk) 17:49, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um, since you deleted the page on just rockhoppers, do you know which rockhopper those pics were of? Skull5657 (talk) 18:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ah ok. Thanks! Skull5657 (talk) 22:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) You're here to congratulate people? :P Skull5657 (talk) 22:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I'm going to pass Peat in pts in about 5 min. :P Skull5657 (talk) 22:28, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Um, btw, I can't see your awards. It shows the red x... :S Skull5657 (talk) 00:28, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's probably the same thing as the emotes.. Skull5657 (talk) 00:31, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok. :) It might just be that my computer blocks the program that you made it with. Or something like that. :P Skull5657 (talk) 00:41, August 27, 2012 (UTC) That's it. The anti-pornography thing we have on our computer (to keep things from just popping up) blocks photobucket. Skull5657 (talk) 19:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'm not sure if it will still block it, but it's worth a try. :) Skull5657 (talk) 20:13, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I can see the pic of it! :D Skull5657 (talk) 00:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok! :) Skull5657 (talk) 12:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I havn't been able to get on. I'll try to be more active on here. Skull5657 (talk) 15:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I have to go now actaully. Cya. Skull5657 (talk) 16:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I think we should just get rid of the orgin personally. Just because on the Religious orgin all Christians could really say is that God created them when He created the earth. I mean, that's what I would say. And you can't really make it different for each penguin. Skull5657 (talk) 21:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) O_O We were commended by one of the wikia staff!!! :O I'd better edit more... XD Skull5657 (talk) 21:38, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok, that just sounds weird. Skull5657 (talk) 14:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you want me to leave Peat a message in her talk on the LMBW? Skull5657 (talk) 22:50, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Uh, do you want me to add more to that one? I only added three. I didn't have time to get more. :S Oo. Mexico Badge. Skull5657 (talk) 00:11, September 26, 2012 (UTC) JL's an admin? :O Skull5657 (talk) 00:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, just trying something. Oh yeah, sorry, I had to git off. :P ' '''For you not being on tomorrow: okay. :P ' 'I have changed your tag, next to your name, where it used to say Founder, to Penguin King. I can change it back if you want. I just thought you might like it :) ' 'Phew, I didn't know if you'd like it or not :P :D Anyways thanks, and do you know how to add it to pages or would you like me to show you? ' 'Okay. Go to the article, edit it in Source Mode and add a space at the very top. Type (or I might change the name to just Infobox. I wasn't gonna do that because it would override the normal one, but if you want me to I can). Leave Source Mode and click Visual. Click the puzzle piece and edit, and start adding info! :D For images you have to type the exact file name, and it has to have already been uploaded. Type "Image:" before the file name too. That's basically it! :D ' 'Actually I'm not even good at it XD ' 'A class? :P ' '''On coding? Or schoolwork? :S :P Oh yeah I saw that. I was a little confused... still :P ! Oh cool!! LUCKY!! :D :P Like HTML Stuff? ' '''Sweet! :D ' 'LOL :P MK :P ' 'Nice! Gtg :P See ya maybe tomorrow ;) ' ''THE'' iPad? :P ' '''Ah. THE iPad. ' Okay! So did you ever add those Infoboxes or do you want me to? ' '''Okay, sure. Homework? Woosh. :P ' '''Oh! Sorry, sometimes I have to go AFK without any warning :P Anyways sure thing, and I can help you with your award here if you want :) Or you can just give it to me at LMB. Thanks! :D I have an award but it's not really the kind someone would be proud of XD ' '''LOL! I like all your awards. :D Would you like me to help you make them into Source Coding that's transferable to all wikis? :P ' 'It is a secret :P And sure after I finish the Infoboxes :D :P ' 'Too bad :P And mk :P ' 'Hey Pingu... just wondering. What if I do not agree with this...? ' 'Oh sorry, mk :P ' 'What the text says under "Origin" ... ' 'In the Adelie article. ' 'Well it's kind of hard to explain. See I'm a Christian and I believe that God created the world, and that stuff didn't form millions of millions of years ago. :) ' Same here, Peat. :) Skull5657 (talk) 00:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) 'I see your point, but if you're a Christian, you should express ''your ''viewpoint - it's ''your wiki, after all. And no offense... but this probably won't be a high-trafic place. :P Anywho, if it's hard to choose between Science and God, why don't you just delete that part? :) ''' '''Mk! Whoops! Oh yeah. :P I'll do one for your Chef Kirby... :P ' '''Right now I have to go :( But I will try to do it later tonight or tomorrow sometime :) ' ':@ I'm sorry Pingu. I can't do this tonight. I have a VERY faulty browser that crashes every five minutes without warning, so I've had to re-code it three times already. -_- I'll try to do it tomorrow if I can git on my desktop computer. ' ' or the default is "For cooking up some awesome ideas out of no where" if you just want to type . To take it to other wikis, you will need to copy the code and the picture and put them on there as well.}} Template:Chef Kirby Award Hey, what are friends for? ;) Thanks for the award! :D Oh! Yeah I can... if that's the pic you want... :P So just double checking, you want it , right? There you go! Goggles99 Hey thanks! Glad you like them. I am not very happy with them, so I will keep working on them + make new ones. Oh and yes of course....the great and mighty Penguin King is indeed one of my favorite penguins :D Goggles99 (talk) 09:33, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey I dont understand what you mean? Base pics on myself??? And what is that pic? :P Goggles99 (talk) 10:34, August 31, 2012 (UTC) When you have the images and the colors in mind, I'll be glad to do it. :) Nice Work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. And if you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, please leave a message for the ComDev team here, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 04:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Nephets/Stephen HI Pingu Ŧħę Ępĩĉ Şţãŗ Ŵäŕś Mãŋĩąč (talk) 18:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey pingu! remember me? the name nighthawk2211 was taken so i had to use nighthawk21... LegoBrickElijah Hey Pingu! I decided to check out your wiki! Its awesome! GO PENGUINS!!!!!!!! -LBE Thanks Brick, I appreciate it :) Feel free to come whenever you wish The Penguin King Well, if homework does permit, I shall post it! :P -LBE In my opinion they are much better, they take A LOT of getting used to, but spam is MAJORLY slowing down, the ranks are MUCH better, i would be REALLY happy if you came back! :D -LBE YAY! I think you`ll like them! :D -LBE So far no one have figured out ranks, and I gave you a like. :P -LBE Sure thing dude!: -LBE Hey cool! Like this?: -LBE Oh! I forgot that was how! Thanks! legobrickelijah Oops! I meant -LBE AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I meant - LBE *sigh* I meant LBE I did it! Oh, btw, I saw your on the MB wiki chat, can you say hi to everyone? ;) LBE Thanks! - LBE But, but,..........Ok! :P - LBE Hope you feel better soon. :( My sis and most of my friends have been sick too, uggg. -LBE Great! Glad your feeling better!!! :D- LBE Awwww, that stinks. Will you get school off for mexican thanksgiving? LBE Sure thing! I`ll fo it right after a write this! ;D - LBE Wikia Alliances Hello PinguBonScott! First off, thanks for participating in the Wikia Wide Fantasy Fellowship! We're bringing that web ring to a close, as you may have noticed. However, the event was such a success that we want to launch another opportunity to tie wiki communities closer together and promote all your wonderful content! There are actually three alliances to choose from: Fantasy, Sci-Fi, and Heroes! All are broadly defined, so your wiki may fit. Check out the Alliance Page for more details and fill out the Choose Your Alliance Page to sign up! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:23, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Pingu! I`m back!!!! :) How have you been?